


Cross Generation Relationships Part 1: Ignatius x Kagero

by Reachfan2



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, I'm a sucker for Kagero, Older Woman/Younger Man, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reachfan2/pseuds/Reachfan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignatius and Kagero have been seeing each other for several months now, without any type of sexual activity (except kissing). So when Ignatius tries (emphasis on "tries") to take it to the next step, how will Kagero react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is based on my idea of what would happen if the first generation (the adults) could romance the second generation (the children). That being said, the children will romance the adults who can't be their parent in-game. I hope I won't get another warning from the site for this, because I got one from my request-Fire-Emblem-smut fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this monstrosity of a fanfic. Also, hopefully I'll finish this one in two parts. Hopefully.

Kagero would never forget the day Ignatius tried to seduce her. She easily figured it out when he went to her tent around 5:00 AM where she was cleaning her weapons, which was interrupted when she heard him clear his throat, startling her. Now, in Kagero's defense, without his armor, Ignatius was both shorter (he was actually 5'11 compared to Kagero's 6'2) and quieter (like sneaky quiet). But what surprised her more was that after she calmed down and waited for his apology (he apologized the most out of the entire army) he didn't apologize and lifted her onto her head, with him looming over her.

"K-K-Kagero, I-I-I think it's time we took our relationship to the next level." Ignatius stuttered out as he took his clothes off (nervously of course), much to Kagero's hidden glee.

But as Ignatius took his pants off, two things became apparent: first, he had no underclothes, and second, his penis was fully erect... but it only stretched to three inches. Kagero's glee turned to confusion and concern, much to Ignatius's growing horror.

"Ignatius, are you feeling weak or sick, or is your penis really-" Kagero asked, but didn't finish the question as Ignatius bolted out of her tent, with apparent tears in his eyes.

 Kagero froze as she watched Ignatius run off to somewhere, realizing how much it must've pained him as he was ready to trust her to take his virginity, and all she did was scrutinize his penis as if he was sick. It took her about a minute to figure out where he went and another minute to get there. As she stood outside the hot springs, Kagero steeled herself knowing that this was it, both of their virginities were on the line and she had to make sure she wouldn't botch it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this took a while, but I just have to finish it. Then I'll hopefully focus on ALFWL (Awkward Love for Awkward Lovers). In the meantime, enjoy!

_Gosh darn it_ , Ignatius thought as he sat alone in the hot springs,  _I shouldn't have done it_. _I should've waited until I got older and hopefully it would've gro_ -

Ignatius was so in thought that he didn't notice a certain woman walk into the hot springs and sat down next to him until she grabbed his head, and brought it to her sizable chest, a breast for each side of his head. As he looked up into Kagero's eyes, filled with lust and need, his brain reached out into the deepest parts of his brain to look for anything to say. His brain didn't find anything, and what she did next didn't help his brain. She licked her lips seductively, leaned down to his lips, and kissed them in the most dominant way possible. After a minute and twenty-seven seconds, they broke their kiss so they could breath in fresh air (technically, misty air since they are in the hot springs but who cares) and before Ignatius could say anything, Kagero beat him to it. 

"Ignatius, I'm sorry for what I said earlier but there's nothing for you to feel bad about. In fact, when you took the lead earlier, I've never felt more proud of you. Even if your penis isn't the most sizable, it's still **your's**  and I love it just like like I love the rest of you."

As she spoke, Ignatius listened intently, looking into her eyes, and believing every word, for there was no malice, deceit, or contempt in her eyes. Then when she finished, he felt her warm and delicate left hand grab his now erect penis (all three inches) in the most comforting yet stimulating way possible (at least in his experience, poor boy never masturbated, not that he's ever going to need to now). He looked back up to her face, her eyes filled with the same lust and need as before but now with a bit of mischief in them, also she had a sultry smirk which didn't hide what she wanted from him (hint: his  _ **virginity**_ ).

"Now that I have your attention," Kagero stated in a deep and husky voice as she pushed Ignatius down onto the stone floor of the hot springs, "let's get started."

Ignatius was about to ask how when Kagero leaned down onto him, her right breast looming over his face. Kagero, looking down at him, grabbed his head wtith her right hand, gently yet firmly, and guided it to her aroused nipple.

"Like a baby." Kagero told Ignatius.

With a nod of his head he complied, sucking on her nipple just like a baby, all the while, Kagero was pumping his member up and down in long yet gentle strokes. If she was highly aroused before, she definitely rose in arousal as her younger lover was sucking (and loudly moaning) on her nipple greedily with her right hand caressing his hair. It took two minutes before Ignatius bit down on her nipple as he felt his member about to unload. But with the speed of a ninja, Kagero unlatched his mouth from her nipple (much to his displeasure), dipped her head to his member, took it all in her mouth and, as he came, swallowed all of his cum down her throat like a man (or in this case, woman) dying of thirst drinking a bottle of water.

Despite the size of Ignatius's penis, he came and came and came (and came) for about thirty seconds. All the while, Kagero stared him in the eyes, humming her pleasure as more and more and more (and more) cum spewed into her mouth. As his last spurt ended, Ignatius laid his head against the stone floor and sighed in pleasure. He then heard a loud giggle. As he looked up, his eyes widened as Kagero was holding his hardening penis in one hand and positioning her vagina above it with the other hand.

"Here comes the main event!" Kagero exclaimed with a loud moan as she sat down on his member.

The feeling was incredible for both of them. For Ignatius, it felt like something he could never describe (in actuality, I can't describe what it feels like for a penis in a vagina). For Kagero, it felt way better than her own fingers when she was lonely, granted her fingers were longer, but the girth and pulsing were definitely new to her in the pleasurable ways. As they moved in rhythm, Ignatius got bold and reached for her breasts. Only for his hands to be gently pushed aside by Kagero's hands which grabbed his face and pulled it into her cleavage (in other words, a sex hug). Since this were their first time, it didn't take long for their simultaneous orgasms to hit them hard. Their moans, grunts, and groans became screams and squeals as Ignatius pumped his massive cum-load into Kagero while her vagina walls squeezed down on his member.

After they laid down for about 30 minutes after their crescendo, Kagero and Ignatius quietly exited the hot springs.

"I love you." Ignatius stated rather abruptly.

Kagero rose one perfect eyebrow, "After all this, those are the first words that come to your mind don't you think that's a little cheesy?"

Ignatius, caught off guard by the statement, tried to respond accordingly only to stop when Kagero leaned over and passionately kissed him, after 11 seconds they broke apart, Ignatius with a loss of words (go figure) could only stare at Kagero as she she smiled a sincerely loving smile.

"But cheesiness aside, I love you too."


End file.
